


Click! | Castiel/Reader

by shyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Language, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyangel/pseuds/shyangel
Summary: When Cas shows interest in Snapchat filters, you, Sam and Dean eagerly demonstrate how they work.





	Click! | Castiel/Reader

You felt Cas’s presence behind you before you heard him. You felt the warmth of his body through the back of your seat, felt his warm breath fan over your neck as he leaned over your shoulder to peer at your phone screen curiously. A quick smile of greeting was the only attention you paid him before continuing to tap through your friends’ snapchat stories.

“Hey, babe,” you greeted him absentmindedly.

“Hello, Y/N,” he replied, his tone soft and affectionate as he ran his fingers lightly through your hair. He cocked his head as he saw a friend’s selfie pop up on your screen, adorned with the popular dog filter with their tongue sticking out. You paid it no heed, tapping onto the next story, but Cas rested his hand on your shoulder.

“Wait, can you return to that?” he queried, and you looked at him quizzically, touching the screen and bringing the selfie back up.

“You mean this?” you checked, and Cas nodded, staring raptly at the screen, expression completely serious.

“Yes. What is… that?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at it and squinting at your friend’s smiling face. “I’ve never seen a creature so humanlike, but of course it can’t possibly be-”

You cut him off with your peals of laughter, kissing his cheek in amused affection. “No, no, that’s my friend!” you explained quickly. “It’s just a filter over the photo!”

“A… filter?” he asked in perplexion.

“Yeah!” you replied enthusiastically. “It’s like- here, let me show you.”

You pulled up the camera and scrolled through the filters until you reached the dog. Holding out the phone, you grinned as you saw Castiel’s surprise and excitement at the brown ears that covered his own and the large pink tongue sweeping from his lips.

“This is remarkable,” he mused, taking the phone from you and gazing at it with wide eyes. You kneeled on the couch on which you were situated to bring yourself closer to the angel’s height.

“Here, let’s take a photo!” you said encouragingly.

_Click!_

You snapped a selfie of the two of you, capturing Cas’ expression of bewilderment. It was at this opportune time that the bunker door opened, and the sound of rattling keys and the rustle of plastic bags bidding Sam and Dean entry into the room with arms laden with groceries.

“What are you lovebirds doing?” Dean teased, dumping the freshly purchased groceries in the kitchen before wandering over to you, Sam close on his heels.

“Looking at the Snap-Chat filter,” Cas announced knowledgeably, and Dean raised an eyebrow as he nodded, eyes wide with exaggerated intrigue.

“Right,” he said slowly, and Sam mimicked his expression of interest.

“Cas, if you like that one, you should see some of the others!” Dean encouraged, snatching the phone and scrolling through the other filters. “Some of them change your voice, and you can send them to people like a game, and-”

“You know an awful lot about snapchat for someone your age, Dean,” Sam said, suppressing his amusement. Dean looked positively affronted at the accusation.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” he defended. “Besides, you can send any _thing_ you want to any _one_ , and it _disappears_! Of course I know about it,” he added with a wink. Sam groaned.

“Gross, Dean,” he muttered. You rolled your eyes, ignoring the brothers as you showed Castiel a filter that cast an array of pink love hearts over your heads. His joyous smile made your heart leap with joy.

“I’m just saying!” Dean surrendered, raising his hands mockingly. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Hey, my turn,” Sam said with a grin, and you handed him the phone as you laughed. He took it, making faces as he looked through the filters. “This is neat,” he decided as he observed the crown of yellow butterflies he now wore. “I should get this.”

“Now me!” Dean complained, taking the phone again. He took a selfie - _click!_ \- before smirking, typing something and cackling at your panic stricken face.

“Dean. What are you typing? _Dean!_ ”

He chortled, tossing you back your phone. You opened your story to see a selfie of Dean’s face, zoomed in and blurry with an abnormally wide mouth and humongous eyes, topped off with a dirty caption that you did not need your followers seeing. Too late - it already had three views.

“Dean!” you groaned, erasing your story before any more people could see it. He guffawed as he walked away, his work here done. Sam chuckled and shook his head, offering a sympathetic smile before following his brother to put away the groceries, leaving you and Cas alone.

“Here,” you invited, patting the space next to you. Cas sat down, his body flush against yours. You leaned back against his chest, holding out the phone and making a duck face as you took a selfie with a filter that gave you both fluffy white cat ears and whiskers. Cas couldn’t hold back his smile of delight at the photo, and you pecked him lightly on the lips.

“Which one is your favourite?” you asked him, and he considered for a moment before replying.

“I like the dog one,” he said decisively, and a cheeky expression crossed your face as you brought the filter up. Cas delightedly observed its effects, before widening his eyes in surprise as you leaned in and captured his lips with yours in a tender kiss, snapping a photo as you did so.

_Click!_

Cas blushed faintly as he observed the result.

“This is… an excellent photo,” he said slowly. “But the ‘filter’ doesn’t appear to be working!” he exclaimed.

“I guess our faces weren’t positioned right,” you mused. “Should I delete it?”

“N-no! That’s not necessary, in fact you can- you can send it to me, if you’d like to,” the angel stammered adorably. “Perhaps we should… try again? Until we get the filter?” he suggested with a raised eyebrow. You simpered at his words.

“Great idea,” you agreed swiftly. You halfheartedly held up the phone as, once more, you sealed your lips to his.

_Click!_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed! :)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://team-free-will-oneshots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
